Miracles Light & Darkness
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Tori Motomiya and her life time friend Koji Minamoto are dragged into a new world to save it from evil. "You must mend the bond between Light and Darkness." That was what Tori was told her destiny was. But what does it mean? I own nothing, except the plot and my oc.
1. All Aboard

**"All Aboard"**

**(Tori looks like Kari but with red eyes and wares black and blue and has Davis's hair color)**

**"You know what? I think it's sweet!" said Tori Motomiya.**

**"What is?" asked Koji Minamoto.**

**"That you're totally blowing off getting your step mom an anniversary gift to answer some freaky text message."**

**It was true. Koji had dragged Tori to the flower shop with him to have some help picking out flowers for his step mother, but he then got the message that told him to go to the train station and take the 5:45 pm train to Shibuya because his destiny depended on it.**

**She wasn't too thrilled about it, but she went anyway, since he is her best friend...but she was going to kill him later on after they find out it's some sort of joke.**

**Koji took hold of her hand, leading her into the train station, ignoring the looks of awe on some people's faces. They didn't know why, but everywhere they go, someone always thought that they were a couple because they would always hold hands, walk arm in arm or just stay close together.**

**But if you knew a person since you were a day old and spent everyday together, then you'd be pretty close too.**

**And she was pretty accident prone and naive, so Koji was intent on making sure she doesn't hurt herself.**

**Honnestly, how the girl can play soccer like a pro, but trip while walking and chewing gum was unknown to him.**

**They got to the train station and the raven haired boy bought their tickets, then lead her to their train. **

**Some old couples cooed over how cute they looked together and some girls glared at the red headed girl in jealousy, but they just ignored it as they went to stand by the doors.**

**A few minutes later, a boy with a pair of goggles ran on board, panting.**

**He must have ran the entire way there.**

**Tori looked around the train, looking at the people in the car.**

**She got the weird feeling that she was being watched, so she turned to look across the train to see some dark blue blur turn away from her. She frowned, puzzeled.**

**What was that?**

**"AH, COME ON!"**

**She gasped and turned to see the goggle head standing up, head thrown back, hands on his temples.**

**"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"**

**She glanced at her friend, giving him a WTF look.**

**He shrugged and glanced at his phone.**

**After the train stopped, Koji took Tori's hand and lead her to the opened doors.**

**They walked around the goggle head that was looking around the place, unsure of where to go, and headed for the elevators.**

**They got in and layed against the wall.**

**Tori heard yelling and looked out the closing doors to see the goggle head run to the elevators, someone running behind him.**

**She focussed on the boy behind him, trying to see his face, but his blue hat blocked it out.**

**She yelped and moved to the side as the goggle head dived through the doors and hit the wall, just as the doors closed.**

**The boy groaned and looked up at Koji and Tori, holding his phone.**

**"Hey, did you get the message too?" he asked.**

**Koji turned away from him, pulling Tori to the side, signalling her to not speak to him.**

**"You could answer me at least!" the boy said.**

**Tori gave him a sheepish smile in apology over her friend's shoulder.**

**Just then, the elevator started speeding up and the three looked up to see that they were going pass their floor.**

**"My destiny's starting to bite!" goggle head groaned, standing up.**

**The elevator then hit the ground roughly, making Tori stumble and goggles fall back.**

**"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!"**

**The doors opened and the three stared out of the opened doors to see an underground train station with different colored trains and a buch of kids from different ages down there, looking around and boarding trains.**

**"So weird!" goggles said.**

_**"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"**_** asked their phones.**

**Koji nodded, took Tori's hand and lead her off the elevator and onto a blue train.**

**They got on just as the train started moving and Tori ran in, not noticing Koji glaring at goggle head who was on a different train before he followed her in.**

**They both sat down on the seats, after noticing that they were the only ones on the train.**

**After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the train ride got rough and sent the two flying out of their seats and onto the ground.**

**"Ow! This is totally your fault and I will kill you later on!" Tori groaned.**

**"Love you too." Koji said.**

**He gasped as he saw her glowing a golden color, orange, pink and blue lights circling around her.**

**She looked over at him and gasped as she saw him turn into a large man wearing wolf like armour.**

**The two blinked and looked at each other, and sighed as they saw that the glamors dissapeared.**

**Koji's phone started beeping, so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was glowing a white color and transformed into a different device.**

_**"Koji Minamoto, your destiny awaits you. This is your D-tector. Use it to help you and your friend on your journy through the Digital World.!"**_

**Tori stood up after the train slowed down and went to the window to see that they weren't in the city, but some country side and a bunch of weird, but cute, white things were floating by their train, making cooing noises.**

**"Dude, we are soo not in Shibuya anymore!" she said.**

_**"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.**_

_**Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.**_

_**That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal.**_

_**Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."**_

**To be continued...**


	2. Lobomon: the Warrior of Light

**"Lobomon: Warrior of Light"**

**As the train got closer to the station, Koji and Tori had their heads out the windows, getting a better look of the place.**

**"It's pretty cool looking!" Tori said.**

**"Yeah, I guess." Koji muttered.**

**"Dude, remember, it's your fault we're here." she stated.**

**He ignored that comment and focussed on something he saw a head.**

**"What is-?" Koji said, then frowned.**

**Tori looked over and saw that a forest had appeared out of nowhere from behind the village they were heading to.**

**The train finally stopped and the two friends got off, looking around at their suroundings.**

**Koji had pulled out his D-tector with one hand, the other holding Tori's hand.**

_**"Koji Minamoto, comence your search." **_**a woman's voice said.**

**"Search?" the two asked, looking at the device.**

**"For what?" he asked.**

_**"The Spirit."**_

**"How do you know my name?"**

_**"Find the Spirit and you will find the answer to all your questions."**_

**"Not good enough!" Tori said, pouting.**

**"Yeah, I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know!" Koji said, insulted.**

**"What is this Spirit anyway? I mean, how do we know where to look for it?"**

**Just then, the D-tector beeped and some sort of globe with an arrow thing appeared.**

**"Is that suppose to be some sort of map?" Tori asked.**

**"This gets weirder by the minute!" Koji said.**

**"You said it!" the train said.**

**Tori looked at the train, eyes wide.**

**"Um, hi?" she said.**

**"Come on, Tori. We better get going if we wanna find this thing."**

**The two then set off, following the directions given to them.**

**Tori still wasn't too sure about this place, but as long as her friend was here, she was gonna stay.**

**She heard laughing and turned to see two boys run passed her, one a small boy with a large orange hat and the other was older and heavy set.**

**Koji turned and saw what she was looking at.**

**"That's an accident waiting to happen." he stated.**

**"They really shouldn't be running around alone in a place like this. They could get lost or hurt or something." Tori said, worried.**

**"Oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter!" Koji stated, walking away.**

**"Oh, this is getting old!" Koji groaned.**

**The two friends were in the middle of a forest path, still following the maps directions.**

_**"I'm too cool for my dress **_

_**These shades don't leave my head**_

_**Everything is soo irrevlevant**_

_**You follow in the lead**_

_**You wanna be like me"**_

**Tori had gotten bored, so she started singing random songs.**

_**"I can't help the way I am**_

_**hope you just understand**_

_**That I'm too cool**_

_**i'm too cool to know you"**_

**Koji didn't mind since she did it all the time when they were alone and she had a good voice.**

_**"Don't take it personal**_

_**Don't get emotional**_

_**You know it's the truth**_

_**I'm too cool for you**_

_**You think you're hot-"**_

**She stopped singing as the device started beeping again.**

**It dissapeared and Koji looked around and saw a large cave.**

**"It's probably safer to stay away from big holes in the wall, but I didn't come here to play it safe." he said.**

**"So, we're totally going in there?" Tori said, more of a statement than a question.**

**"Yup."**

**"Great."**

**"This better not be some one's idea of a joke!"**

**"I said that BEFORE we got on the train!"**

**The two then walked into the dark space, Koji making sure he had a firm hold on her hand so they didn't get seperated.**

**"Anyone here?" Koji called.**

**"OK, I suppose not."**

**They walked on for a while, until they came to another hole in the wall, but this one had metal bars.**

**"Stay here." Koji said.**

**He walked forward to get a closer look, put when he touched the bars, they fell down, revealing a whole new room, like an under ground cavern.**

**"What is this?" he gasped.**

**"It's amazing!" Tori said, peering over his shoulder.**

**Just then, they heard screaming and looked down to see the two boys from earlier run out of a tunnel, a bunch of weird creatures following them and attacked them.**

**Koji slung an arm around Tori, holding her close to him as he jumped down from the tunnel they were in, slidding down a pole, alerting the boys and creatures to their pressence.**

**When they landed, Koji smirked and gently pushed Tori behind him.**

**The creatures attacked him and Koji easily broke the pole he was holding and charged them, using his martial arts skills he learned to fend them off as Tori ran over to check on the two boys, who were too busy staring at their saviour in awe.**

**"Who's that? Cool!"**

**"That guy's serious!"**

**Tori smirked at their reactions and watched as her friend fought the...dust bunnies with ears...and red eyes.**

**What the heck were they?**

**"Oh, yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" one of them said, angry.**

**He was then covered in data and transformed into this weird creature made from sewage sludge.**

**"I'LL EAT YOU UP!" he yelled.**

_**"Raremon, a sewage digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's acide sludge attack will**_**."**

**the woman said.**

**"Thanks for the update!" Tori muttered.**

**The two boys and the girl turned to run away from Raremon, but the little boy tripped, so she grabbed him and started running.**

**"Tori!" Koji yelled.**

**He knocked the two down as the thing spat out some green sludge and it melted some holes into the ground.**

**Raremon kept it up and Koji dragged Tori away from the danger, the little boy in her arms.**

**"I'm gonna kill you if we survive this, Minamoto!" she yelled.**

**"Keep runing!" he said back.**

**Raremon had the three back up to a crater in the floor, mocking them. And as Tori got a whiff of his breath, she would have gladly jumped down the hole than stay up there.**

**"SPIRIT!" They turned to see goggle head screaming and saw him being covered by data and he transformed into a large man wearing red dino styled armour.**

**"AGUNIMON!" he cried.**

**Agunimon then charged Raremon and slammed him against the wall, then jumped back to stand in front of the three kids as the beast started spitting sludge all over the place.**

**"Nows your chance, run!" he said, looking down at the three.**

**But then Agunimon turned back into goggle head and he was confussed about how and why that happened.**

**Raremon then spat sludge out at them, and goggle head pushed the little boy and Tori out of the way, but accidentally knocked Koji down the hole.**

**"NO! KOJI!" Tori cried.**

**She pushed the boys off of her and leaned over the edge of the hole, looking for any trace of her friend from the darkness below them.**

**"Koji, please! Please, no!" she started crying.**

**"KOJI!" she screamed again, not noticing that she began to glow gold.**

**She also didn't notice that all the light seeping in from the holes in the cealing were shining down the hole. She only noticed when she saw a bright light shine out of the hole and heard someone yelled something.**

**"LOBOMON!" she thought she heard.**

**Just then, the creature she saw on the train floated out of the hole, light reflecting off his armour, making everyone stare at him, mesmerized.**

**He looked magnificent!**

**"Man! Did I look that cool?" goggle head asked.**

**"Yeah, but different!" the little boy said.**

**"Ko-Koji?" Tori asked.**

**The warrior smiled down at her.**

**"It's Lobomon now!" he said.**

**"Whoever you are, don't scare me like that again!" she winked at him.**

**"That's the legendary warrior of light: Lobomon!" someone said.**

**Tori smiled, it suited him alright.**

**"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" a blonde girl said.**

**"Me neither!" the heavy set boy said.**

**Tori chuckled at that as she saw her friend's look of annoyance at the whole 'beautiful' comment.**

**"Ah, ignore them and recylce that heap of compost!" she urged.**

**Lobomon sprung into action, fighting Raremon, fending him off with some sort of light saber. He ended the battle by stabbing the creature with it, making it glow a blue color and get surrounded by data.**

**"Now, you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled!"**

**Lobomon pulled out Koji's D-tector and downloaded the data into the slot at the top of the device.**

**"Fractal code: digitise!"**

**Raremon turned into a glowing ball and floated off, as Lobomon turned back into Koji.**

**He colapsed on his knees, breathing hard.**

**That must have taken a lot out of him!**

**Tori kneeled beside him and smiled.**

**He looked at her, then gasped as she pushed him over.**

**"I told you accepting that text was a bad idea!" she scolded.**

**He just chuckled at that as she smiled down at him, then leaned over to kiss his cheek in a sisterly way, showing that she was happy he was safe, but she would kill him if he did something that stupid ever again.**

**"Hey, you OK?" goggle head said as he and the little boy ran over.**

**"Let me help you up!"**

**"Don't touch me!" Koji said, coldly.**

**Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**Tepical!**

**He'd be all sweet with her, then a total jerk to others.**

**"I don't need your help or anyone elses!"**

**"If he did, I would have helped him up." Tori said, stepping around the boys as Koji got up, then she circled around, going over to his side.**

**"But I guess I should thank you for saving my friend and I. I always repay my debts!"**

**"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know!" goggle head said.**

**"My name's Koji Minamoto, and you are?"**

**The two boys stayed quiet.**

**"So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name!"**

**"Translation: Hi, would you please tell me your name so I can thank you properly?" Tori said, laughing.**

**"I'm Takuya Kanbara!" goggles said.**

**"Takuya, huh? See ya!" Koji then left.**

**Tori stood in her spot, smirking at her friend's behaviour.**

**"What's his deal?" the heavy set boy asked.**

**"So, what's your name?" Takuya asked Tori.**

**She turned to the group, smiling, and opened her mouth to speak.**

**"That's none of your concern!" she heard Koji yell.**

**She sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**"Tori Motomiya. See ya guys...and girl!"**

**She then turned and ran over to Koji who was patiently waiting on her.**

**When she got to his side, he took her hand and lead her out of the retched place and into the sunlight.**

**Tori smiled and started singing again as they continued their journey.**

_**"The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.**_

_**Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.**_

_**That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman.**_

_**He makes one bright red flower bloom, and, admired by all, he withers."**_

**To be continued...**


	3. Kazemon Kicks It

**"Kazemon Kicks It"**

**So after walking around for a while, the two finally found a train or Trailmon to ride on to rest, Tori still singing. Koji let her since it made her happy and as her best friend he loved seeing her happy. They both were happy when the other was happy. It was cliched, but it was how they were.**

**Tori eventually got tired and sat beside Koji as he studied his D-tector.**

_**"You must go to the forest terminal."**_** the woman said.**

**"The forest terminal? Sure, why not?" Koji said, sarcastically.**

**After hours on ridding the train, they finally came to a stop at a train station that was in the forest.**

**"Just call me te nap time express!" Trailmon said.**

**Koji and Tori walked off the train and looked around and went to sit on the bench there.**

**"We better catch a snooze too." Koji said, yawning.**

**The two cuddled up on the bench and Tori fell alseep quickly, snoring softly (it sounded more like purring, actually). Koji soon followed her example.**

**The sun poured down on her face so Tori woke up and got up off of Koji. She stretched, trying to get herself to wake up and get the sleep out of her eyes.**

**Koji seemed to be waking up too, so she sang a little to help him wake up.**

_**"Are you listening**_

_**Hear me talk**_

_**Hear me sing**_

_**Open up the door**_

_**Is it less**_

_**Is it more**_

_**When you tell me to beware**_

_**Are you here**_

_**Are you there**_

_**Something I should know**_

_**Easy come**_

_**Easy go**_

_**Nodding your head**_

_**Don't hear a word I said**_

_**I can't comunicate**_

_**When you wait**_

_**Won't relate**_

_**I try to talk to you-"**_

**She stopped as he yawned and fully woke up.**

**They heard talking and truned to see the blonde girl from before, the heavy set boy and the two digimon.**

**"It's called Breezy Village!" the chicken said.**

**"It's called the what, now?" blondie asked.**

**"Welcome, tourists!" Koji said, sarcasm clear.**

**The group turned to stare at the two and Tori blushed, hoping they didn't hear her singing.**

**"So this isn't it." he said, standing.**

**"You're right, it's not." the chicken said.**

**"Hey Koji, Tori, what's up?" blondie asked.**

**Tori waved at them, then sweat dropped as Koji ignored them and jumped down the tracks, walking away.**

**The red head followed him.**

**"Uh, where ya goin'?" blondie asked.**

**"Where we go is our own buisness, thanks for asking!" Koji said over his shoulder.**

**"Oh, you're soo anti-social!" blondie pouted.**

**"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste!" the heavy set boy said.**

**Tori snorted at that comparison.**

**Koji wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her away.**

**"Idiots." he said.**

**"I have a feeling we're going to see them a lot more on this journey, so you may have to get used to it!" Tori laughed, then yelped as she almost tripped on the tracks.**

**The two were in a forest, walking along some train tracks, when Koji checked his D-tector.**

**"What is it?" Tori asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe it's a Spirit." Koji responded.**

**They both heard talking so they turned to see shadows and talking.**

**"Ha! So some strangers are in the village, eh?"**

**"Trouble!"**

**"They're human children!"**

**"You think those whiny wall flowers callled them in to try and help?"**

**The two got closer, careful to not get caught and saw some weird digimon shaped like mushrooms with arms and legs.**

**"No one can stop the Mushroommon brothers! We'll get 'em!"**

**The brothers then laughed and Tori worried her bottom lip between her teeth, worried about the others.**

**Koji and Tori followed them from behind, but lost track of them. They only found them again when they saw a bright light and heard yelling.**

**"Oh no!" Tori said.**

**The two took off in the direction they heard yelling in.**

**Tori picked up speed and ran a head, Koji loosing sight of her.**

**She burst into the clearing and saw the Mushroomon, blondie, chocolate boy, the two digimon and some other plant digimon staring at a puple light as it went over to the blond girl.**

**It was her Spirit!**

**She then evolved into a purple fairy, and flew in the sky, her large wings sparkling from the sunlight.**

**"Kazemon!" she said.**

**"How pretty!" Tori said.**

**"Wow, she's a big butterfly!" the yellow kangaroo said.**

**"She's not a butterfly, she's one of the legandary warriors! She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the winds! She's Kazemon!" the chicken said.**

**"She looks awesome!" Tori said.**

**The two digimon turned to look at the red head as she walked up to them.**

**"Evil creatures! Be terrified by the wind!" Kazemon said.**

**Tori sweat dropped.**

**Who would be terrified of her?**

**The Mushroomon agreed since they attacked her.**

**Kazemon used some sort of wind type attack on them, throwing off their attacks.**

**As she fought, Tori cheered her on.**

**"Go Kazemon!" she thrust her arms in the air, laughing.**

**"Think what she could do with vegtables!" the chicken said.**

**"That could have been me!" chocolate boy said.**

**(She decided to call him chocolate boy after the comparrison thing he said about Koji and white chocolate)**

**Tori slowly turned to look at him, wondering if he was crazy.**

**"No offence, but you wouldn't have looked that good in that outfit!"**

**He blushed a deep scarlet at her words.**

**"I didn't mean it like that!"**

**The Mushroomon then digivolved into Woodmon, a large tree trunk digimon.**

**Kazemon rushed him, then flew up to him.**

**"How about a little love tap?"**

**She then bumped her hip against his temple and he got all goo goo eyed.**

**She then started kicking him repeatedly, until Woodmon had enough and tossed her away.**

**"ZOE!" chocolate boy said.**

**Tori ran over to the falling fairy and caught her in her arms as she de-digivolved.**

**"Are you OK?" she asked, worried.**

**Zoe looked up at the red head with her green eyes and smiled slightly.**

**Woodmon then got ready to hit the two girls.**

**"Hey, cut it out!"**

**Tori turned, relived to see Koji running in.**

**She then rolled herself and Zoe out of harms way as the trunk arm slammed into the ground where they were.**

**"No, Tori!" Koji called.**

**"You can't do that to my friend!"**

**Chocolate boy hit Woodmon with a shovel, but the brute whacked the boy, sending him back.**

**"STOP IT!" Tori cried.**

**She was covered in the golden light again and Koji's D-tector was activated.**

**He evolved to Lobomon as the girls went to check on the boy.**

**Lobomon attacked Woodmon with his Lobo Kendo and made a hole on his forehead.**

**"Was that a love tap!" he taunted.**

**Lobomon then used his laser on Woodmon, blasting into the hole, making it larger, shocking the digimon.**

**"Obviously you've been taken over by evil! Shadow creature, be purified by the Light!"**

**Lobomon pulled out his D-tector as Woodmon began to crumble.**

**"Farewell Woodmon, for good! Fractol code: digitise!"**

**Woodmon's data was then downloaded and he was turned back into the Mushroomon brothers, who were dazed and confussed about what happened.**

**Lobomon then turned back.**

**"Koji!" Zoe gasped.**

**"Is that all there is to it? Is that it!" chocolate boy whined.**

**Tori ran over to him as he kneeled on the ground, panting.**

**His D-tector started beeping so he looked at it and pressed a button.**

**"Fractal code: render!"**

**The area was covered in data and repaired the damaged land, making the grass and flowes grow back and the large tree look healthy again.**

**"How lovely!" Tori said.**

**All the digimon rejoyced in happyness.**

**"They're all pretty happy thanks to you!" Zoe said.**

**She walked over to Koji and Tori and held her hand out to the boy.**

**He ignored her and stood up.**

**"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" she called after him.**

**"I don't get him! Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?"**

**"He **_**is**_** friendly. To me, at least. You just gotta learn to live with him!" Tori chuckled.**

**She then went to follow her friend, but stopped when she saw chocolate was upset about something.**

**"Hey." she said.**

**He looked up at her.**

**"You were really brave today! Don't worry, I know you'll find your Spirit soon, but it'll be when you're ready for it, so don't give up hope!"**

**He looked at her, amazed by her words.**

**"Motomiya!" Koji called.**

**"Coming, Minamoto!" she yelled.**

**She then ran over to him, jumping on his back.**

**"Calm down, I'm not gonna leave ya! Who else would I torture?"**

**He cracked a smile and carried on, looking for the forest terminal.**

_**"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.**_

_**Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.**_

_**That Alice was the country's queen, possed by a warped dream.**_

_**Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country."**_

**To be continued...**


	4. Digidestined

**"Digidestined"**

**Koji and Tori were walking in the forest again after the raven haired boy got a message from that woman and it said that they needed to find these things called the digi-eggs.**

**He was going to complain about it, but the woman said that it would help him protect Tori if he found them.**

**Said red head scowled at the dirty trick and followed her friend into the forest, passing some pink bird digimon as they went.**

**They had been walking for a while and finally stopped in a clearing that was filled with flowers and a large boulder in the middle.**

**Koji began looking around as Tori went over to the boulder to rest against it.**

**"I don't get it!" Koji said.**

**Tori jumped onto the smooth surface of the boulder, not noticing the strange writing on it.**

**"It should be right here!"**

**Tori leaned back on the boulder, then gasped as it moved.**

**She looked around her to see the ground caving in around the boulder.**

**"Yeah, that figures." she pouted.**

**She then screamed as she fell down the hole, Koji calling after her.**

**She curled into a ball, getting ready for the impact with the ground, but was pleasantly surprised to see she had landed on something soft.**

**She looked up and saw that she was in an under ground cave.**

**The first thing she saw was a stone tablet with a weird sun symbol on it.**

**"Can you get off!"**

**She looked down to see why her fall was cushinoned.**

**Takuya, Zoe and JP were under her as Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy stood off to the side.**

**"I am soo sorry about that!" she gasped, jumping off.**

**The three got up after her and looked at her.**

**"TORI!" Koji called.**

**"Down here!" she called back.**

**Koji jumped down the hole and landed next to his friend, then glared as he saw the goggle heads with her.**

**"You got the message too, huh?" Takuya asked.**

**"Yeah, what of it?"**

**Tori sighed and turned to look at Bokomon who was looking in his book.**

**"Do you know what that is?" she asked him.**

**Under the symbol was a strange red and orange object with a spike in it and the symbol on the front.**

**"Ah, here we are!" he said.**

**"That is the symbol of Courage. The digi-egg of Courage belongs to whom so ever moves it."**

**Takuya and Koji got into an argument about who it belonged to and rushed over to move it.**

**"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Takuya groaned.**

**As the boys pulled on it, a light shot out of the egg and zoomed passed them and went towards Tori.**

**She held up her arms to block herself from the hit, but the blue light went into her hand.**

**She opened her hand to see some weird device had formed from the light and was white and blue.**

**"What...is this?" she breathed, looking it over.**

_**"That is your D-3. It is a type of digivice. Use it to help you, child of Miracles."**_** the voice said.**

**Everyone looked at her, shocked.**

**"Then the digi-egg of Courage must belong to you." Bokomon said.**

**Tori nodded, unsure, but went up to the object.**

**She bent down and placed her hands around the egg, then used all her might to lift it.**

**Unfortunatly, the egg was as light as a feather, so her momentum sent her falling on her back, the object in her hands.**

**"Ow! I thought you said it was heavy!" she whined.**

**She sat up and an orange light shot out of the ground.**

**"What is that?" JP asked.**

**A strange blue and white creature with scarlet eyes floated out of the ground.**

**He turned to look at them, then smiled cutely.**

**"YOU DID IT!" he cried.**

**Tori gasped as the creature jumped out of the light as it faded and began dancing around the stunned girl, cheering.**

**"Veemon, a dragon type of digimon. This creature is fun loving, adventurous and is normally lucky." Bokomon said.**

**Veemon stopped dancing and faced Tori, holding out his hand.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you! I've been waitin' for a while for someone to come lift the digi-egg of Courage! Thanks, partner!" he said.**

**Tori smiled, although confussed and took his hand.**

**"Your welcome." she said.**

**"Wait, what does this mean?" Zoe asked.**

**"It's simple! Tori was called to the Digital World, she got a digivice, moved the digi-egg of Courage and now she has a digimon partner. She is a chosen child. A digidestind." Bokomon explained.**

**Tori looked at Veemon's smiling face and smiled down at him.**

**She turned her red puppy dog eyes on Koji, making him wince.**

**"Looks like we have a new travel buddy, huh?" she said, smilig sweetly.**

**He sighed in defeat.**

**How does he always fall for that?**

**"Yeah, I guess." he said.**

**Tori and Veemon cheered and high fived.**

**Koji sighed and evolved to Lobomon.**

**"What are you doing?" Takuya asked him.**

**"Getting out of this hole." he replied.**

**He scooped Tori and Veemon up and jumped out of the hole, faintly hearing the others evolving and follow him up.**

**The five warriors landed a few feet away from the hole.**

**Lobomon placed Tori back down and turned back into Koji.**

**The two humans and their new digimon friend took off on their own, leaving the others.**

_**"Tori, hold up the digi-egg to your D-3."**_** the woman said.**

**She did as she was told and the egg glowed, forming into data was downloaded into the D-3.**

**"Cool." she said.**

**"Let's go." Koji said.**

**"You got it, captain!" Veemon saluted.**

**Tori laughed at that.**

_**"Tori, one more thing..."**_

**Tori stopped walking and Koji and Veemon continued on.**

_**"You are destined for great things. One of those is to mend the broken bond between Light and Darkness. Only you can help."**_

**She stared in confussion at that, until she saw Veemon run up to her and take her hand, leading her away, smiling.**

**She smiled at him, but was still thinking over what the lady said.**

**'Mend the bond between Light and Darkness? What does that mean?' she thought.**

_**"Following the small path through the forest, **__**having tea beneath the rosebush**____**the invitation card from the palace was...**__**the Ace of Hearts.**_

_**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.**_

_**Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.**_

_**A stuburn sister, **__**and an intelligent brother.**_

_**They came close to being the true Alice, but...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**They wont wake from their dream.**_

_**They're lost in Wonderland."**_

**To be continued...**


	5. A Molehill out of a Mountain

**"A Molehill Out of a Mountain"**

**Koji, Tori and Veemon had been walking and catching rides on Trailmons for a few days and they came to a cliff and for some unknown reason Koji wanted to climb it.**

**Tori had said that he was crazy but gave in when Veemon wanted to go along with it, so now they were climbing on the side of a cliff (or a mountain, whatever you wanted to call it), Tori muttering death threats to her childhood friend, scared for her life and her little dragon's.**

**The group gasped as they heard voices calling out for help.**

**"Where is it coming from?" Tori asked.**

**"Up there!" Veemon said, climbing upward.**

**The two humans followed the digimon up to a cave where they found some female digimon trapped in a cage.**

**"Those are KaratsukilNumemon, normally peacefull and happy digimon, but I don't know why anyone would lock them up." Veemon said.**

**"Hello?" Koji said.**

**"A hero!" one said.**

**"Quickly, please! You must save us!"**

**"Don't be soo pushy! You'll scare them away!"**

**Tori ran over to the cage, Veemon by her side, and kneeled down in front of them.**

**"Don't worry, we'll help you!"**

**The KaratsukiNumemon smiled sadly as Koji picked up a large rock and started whacking it against the lock, trying to break it off.**

**The female digimon them cried out in terror as they looked over the human boy's shoulders.**

**Tori turned to see a creature had grabbed Veemon and swipped Koji then threw them both off the cliff.**

**"NOOO!" Tori yelled.**

**The creature grabbed her and pulled her closer and revealed himself as a troll like digimon.**

**"Your friends no return. You go in cage with women." he mocked.**

**He unlocked the door then threw her in the cage, her back hitting the bars at the end.**

**"Me use you to get others to give fractal code, they do it to save friend!"**

**Tori lightly glowed gold and orange as she stood up, glaring at the digimon.**

**"If anything happened to my friends, I swear, I'll make you regret messing with me!" she said.**

**He laughed at her.**

**"You funny! Me like you! Me think me ask Cherubimon to keep you as pet!"**

**He then walked away, laughing.**

**Tori groaned, grinding her teeth together, actually feeling annoyed at a digimon.**

**"We are terribly sorry about your friends!" one of the KaratsukiNumemon said.**

**Tori looked at them, calming down as she saw their upset faces.**

**She smiled sweetly at them.**

**"It's alright, it wasn't your fault! But, tell, just who is that digimon?" she asked.**

**"That's Grumblemon, he is very mean!"**

**"And scary!" one of them shivered.**

**Tori picked that one up and held her, patting her shell in a comforting way.**

**"What does he want?" she asked them.**

**"Our mountain's fractal code, but we have no idea where it is!"**

**"And we are too weak to fight a legandary warrior!"**

**Tori blinked at that once.**

**Twice.**

**Thrice.**

**"HE'S A LEGEDARY WARRIOR? HOW?" she cried.**

**"He is Grumblemon, warrior of the Earth."**

**"But the warriors are good! I know the warriors of Flame, Wind, Ice, Thunder and the warrior of Light happens to be my best friend and they are all kind! Cherubimon must have turned Grumblemon evil, that's the only explanation!" she thought out loud.**

**How did Cherubimon get his hands on the Spirit of Earth, anyway? And if he had one, could he have gotten the other four and turned them?**

**Hours later it was night time and Tori had spent her time telling the KaratsukiNumemon stories about her childhood and Earth, her home, which intrigued them.**

**She also sang a few songs to help them relax a bit more and they loved her voice.**

_**"I have my mother's dreams **_

_**I have my father's eyes**_

_**You can't take that from me**_

_**Just go a head and try**_

_**The cresent city sleeps**_

_**While giants in the sky**_

_**Preparing to unleash**_

_**Let loose a mighty cry**_

_**Can nobody save us**_

_**Will anyone try**_

_**The bayou is burning**_

_**The cypress is dying**_

_**And all along they're saying**_

_**Help is on the way**_

_**(They said, they said)**_

_**Help is on the way**_

_**(They said, they said)**_

_**Hold my hand to help see**_

_**Right there in front of me**_

_**Help is on the way**_

_**Five thousand feet below**_

_**As black smoke engulfs the sky**_

_**The ocean floor exploids**_

_**Eleven mothers cry**_

_**My bones are resigning**_

_**A burning lullaby**_

_**You can't take that from me**_

_**Just go a head and try"**_

**"You sing good, songbird!"**

**The females all turned around to see Grumblemon smirking at them.**

**"You make nice songbird! Me keep you as pet for sure!"**

**"Hey, pal, I ain't gonna be your pet so dream on!" she yelled, angered.**

**He laughed at that and turned around to see outside of the cave as they all heard voices.**

**They sounded familiar.**

**"Ally? What are you talking about?"**

**That voice!**

**It was...**

**"Koji!" she said.**

**"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon!"**

**"WHAT!"**

**"ARE YOU STUPID? HE TOOK MY PARTNER! WE AREN'T IN LEAGUE WITH HIM!" **

**That sounded like Veemon.**

**Grumblemon dug down into the ground and disapeared and she heard a blast.**

**He must have went to hurt her friends!**

**Growling in frustration, she placed her hand on the lock, wishing it would break or something.**

**"Lady Tori, look!"**

**"Your hand!"**

**Tori looked down at her hand and saw it glowing an orange and gold color.**

**Then, the lock broke and fell off.**

**"Well, that was conveient!" she muttered.**

**She and the female KaratsukiNumemon opened the door and rushed to the opening and looked down to see the male Karatsukis staring at Grumblemon and her friends had been tied to the mountain side.**

**"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" one said, holding a knife to one of the ropes.**

**"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME HERE!" Tori screeched.**

**The group down below all looked up to see her and the humans and their three digimon friends smiled.**

**"TORI!" they said.**

**"They aren't allies!" one of the female Karatsukis said.**

**The females rushed down the side of the mountain.**

**"The humans are good!"**

**"How do you know?" the leader asked.**

**"We trust Lady Tori!" the females said.**

**"Hey, ugly, you better let my friends go right now or you're in trouble!" Tori said to Grumblemon.**

**"Me no think so. Puny kids have Spirits! Me want!"**

**Tori clenched her fist and she glowed gold again, an orange light outlining it.**

**Her D-3 started beeping, so she pulled it out and saw a picture of the digi-egg of Courage on the screen.**

**"You know what..." she started.**

**"Let's do things my way. Veemon?"**

**The blue dragon looked up.**

**"Lets show this coward what happens when he messes with innocents!"**

**He nodded, understanding.**

**Tori thrust her arm in the air, D-3 glowing orange.**

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she cried.**

**Veemon was then covered it an orange and red light, blinding everyone.**

**"Veemon armour digivolve to...Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"**

**Flamedramon broke free from the ropes and his body was covered in flames as he charged at Grumblemon, catching the warrior of Earth off guard, slamming him into the side of the mountain.**

**"Who is that?" Takuya asked.**

**"That is Flamedramon, an armour digimon, champion level. Veemon used the digi-egg of Courage to armour digivolve, he is a brave, loyal digimon and his special attack is fire rocket." Bokomon explained.**

**"Go Flamedramon!" Tori called.**

**"You got it, Tori!" he said.**

**He jumped back, claws glowing.**

**"Fire rocket!"**

**He sent a blast of fire at the troll, making him cry out in pain.**

**Koji had gotten free by pushing himself away from the mountain when one of the snail like digimon dropped the knife and it cut the rope holding him.**

**"Execute! Spirit evolution!"**

**He was covered in data and evolved into Lobomon and then jumped in to join Flamedramon.**

**The Karatsuki's freed the others, apologizing for the inconvienence and they Spirit evolved to help out the armour digimon and warrior of Light.**

**They seemed to be doing fine, until Grumblemon found the fractal code and this thing he called his Beast Spirit and digivolved into Gigasmon.**

**He then took the fractal code and the mountain crumbled and the kids fell down, Zoe, JP, Neemon, Bokomon, Flamedramon and Tori going one way, down a weird tunnel and Koji, Takuya and Tommy going down another, seperated.**

**To be continued...**


	6. The Odd One Out

**"The Odd One Out"**

**After all of the falling, Tori, Zoe, JP and the digimon all landed in a field filled with high grass. **

**Flamedramon had de-digivolved and in his place was a smaller version of Veemon.**

**He introduced himself as Demiveemon and jumped into Tori's arms, checking her over for any injuries.**

**After that, the group went on walking, looking for Koji, Takuya and Tommy.**

**"The entrance to the forest kingdom should come up after this field." Bokomon said, beak in his book.**

**"Field? This is more like a jungle." Zoe said.**

**"To suceed one must have faith, one must stay possitive-" Bokomon was cut off.**

**"Get off my head!" JP said.**

**"For a little guy, you weigh a ton!"**

**"Party pooper!"**

**Bokomon jumped off JP's head.**

**"Don't worry, Z, I'm sure we'll find the way! Wanna know why?" JP said.**

**"Why?" Zoe drawled, tired.**

**"Cause we're fighters that's why! We don't give up and we never quite!"**

**Demiveemon cheered at that and Tori laughed at their opptimism.**

**"I give up! I quite!" JP whined after a few more minutes.**

**"I don't! Man up, Mr. Bosh Man! We can do it!" Demiveemon cheered.**

**"Easy for you to say! Tori's carrying you!"**

**"Because he's too little to walk on his own." Tori said.**

**"What happened to that 'fighting spirit'?" Zoe asked, sarcastically.**

**"It got hungery!"**

**Tori laughed at that.**

**"We'll take a break after we get out of this field, OK?" Zoe said.**

**"If I can...make it...that far!"**

**"Come on, big guy! You can do it!" Tori encouraged, patting his back.**

**"Are you always this opptimistic?" JP groaned.**

**"Nah, but someone has to be."**

**JP then tripped making everyone stop walking.**

**"You OK, JP?" Demiveemon asked.**

**"Now what? We don't have time to horse around!" Zoe scolded, annoyed.**

**Tori gave her a look.**

**The blone was acting like he did it unpurpose.**

**"He tripped. It's not his fault. You could try being nicer to him, **_**tu chienne.**_**"**

**"To what?" Zoe asked.**

**"Forget it."**

**Zoe shrugged it off, then extented her hand to the boy to take.**

**He blushed and went to take her hand, until something shot out of the grass, startling everyone.**

**"What in beaks name is that thing?" JP asked.**

**Tori looked at the digimon and noticed how cute it was.**

**"That'sh Tshunomon!" Demiveemon said.**

**Tsunomon was shocked to see the group.**

**"What's wrong?" Tori asked, kneeling beside him.**

**"Tsunomon, come back here at once young man!" someone called.**

**A giant catctus like digimon came out, freaking Zoe and JP out.**

**"I've had enough of your shananigans for one day!"**

**The digimon then noticed the group and looked at them in awe.**

**"My goodness gracious, what a lovely surprise! You're humans!"**

**"Human beings?" Tsunomon said.**

**The large digimon introduced herself as Togemon and invited the group to the digimon school.**

**Tori had insisted on carrying Tsunomon back, since he didn't seem to want to be around Togemon at the moment and Demiveemon had taken refuge on her head.**

**They were trying to kindly decline, but JP wanted to get somwthing to eat and Tori was excited to see the other digimon and Demiveemon wanted to make new friends to play with, and Neemon thought it would be cool, so they over ruled Zoe and Bokomon.**

**"That's the digimon school!" Togemon said as they exited the field.**

**Everyone stared down the cliff in wonder at the small hut that served as a school.**

**The little digimon were absolutly adorable as they sang a welcoming song for them.**

**"You are soo cute!" Zoe giggled, kneeling down in front of a white digimon.**

**But she scared the little creature and he blew ice on her.**

**Togemon freaked and appologized for YukimiBotamon freezing the blonde.**

**Tsunomon gloated over how he wasn't scared of them when he first met them, but the others ignored him and left.**

**"That was rude." Tori said.**

**"I don't like them." Demiveemon said.**

**The class began and it was story time.**

**Togemon asked the humans to tell everyone about their time in the human world and everyone was excited, except for Tsunomon.**

**"Why not let the red haired human start?" Togemon said.**

**Tori blushed.**

**"Um, my name's Tori." she said.**

**"Very well, Profesor Tori, the class is yours!" Togemon said.**

**Tori nodded and walked up to the front of the class.**

**"What do I talk about?"**

**"Why not tell us about yourself and what you do in the human world!" Togemon suggested.**

**"Well, in the human world, I live with my grandparents Davis and Catherine Motomiya. They own a ramen shop and I sometimes help out there with the cooking and taking peoples orders."**

**They all ooed.**

**"I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I have a best friend. His name is Koji, we've known each other since we were babies and he's always looked out for me, like a big brother would. My favorite stuff to do in the human world was sing, write songs and play soccer."**

**That one got Tsunomon's interest.**

**"What are you doing in the Digital World?" Tsunomon asked.**

**Everyone turned to give him weird looks.**

**"I'm glad you asked. I was called here to find Demiveemon."**

**On que, the dragon jumped into her arms.**

**"That'sh right! Tori'sh my partner and I need her to digivolve!"**

**"Digivolve?" they all asked.**

**"You...You can digivolve?" Kapurimon asked, frightened.**

**"That'sh right!" Demiveemon chirped happily.**

**Bokomon jumped in and started talking about the responcibility of a digimon and about how they would grow up to help restore the Digital World, but the kids ingnored him and went over to JP and Zoe, ignoring Demiveemon and Tori.**

**At recess, the kids went off to play with the warriors of Wind and Thunder, leaving the digidestind to watch from the side lines.**

**Demiveemon was upset that no one wanted to play with him. Did he say something wrong? He then noticed that Tsunomon was alone too.**

**"Hey, Tshunomon!" he called, running over.**

**The orange digimon looked at him.**

**"Do you wanna play with me?" he asked.**

**"Really? You wanna play with me?" he asked, surprised.**

**"We both do!" Tori said, joining them.**

**Tsunomon stared in confusion at them, then smiled cutely and agreed.**

**"Tag, you're IT!" Demiveemon cried, tagging Tori.**

**"RUN TSHUNOMON!" he cried.**

**The orange digimon laughed as the human chased after him and the blue dragon, happy that someone wanted to play with him.**

**Next was P.E. and they were palying soccer.**

**"Go Tsunomon, go, go!" Tori and Demiveemon cheered.**

**"I can't tell which is the ball and which is the kid!" JP said.**

**Kapurimon was bouncing the ball and Tsunomon asked him to pass him the ball, but he ignored the orange digimon's request.**

**'What's his deal?' Tori thought.**

**Kapurimon bounced the ball to the goal, but Nyaromon kicked it away with his tail and it bouced over to Tsunomon who smiled and went over to it.**

**Kapurimon charged him and hit the orange digimon in the face, knocking him away.**

**The others gasped at that.**

**"Hey, yo, ref, that's a foul! Call that!" Tori exclaimed, outraged.**

**'How could everyone just ignore that?'**

**Kapurimon then started crying, making Togemon run to his side.**

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU BLIND?"**

**Everyone turned to see the human female glowing a gloden color again.**

**"That was totally done on purpose! Tsunomon was injured because of Kapurimon! At our school, the kid who hurt the other kid would get a detention and phone call home to their parents, not attention and kisses!"**

**Demiveemon huffed at them in annoyance and ran over to his new friend to check up on him.**

**"You OK, Tshunomon?" he asked.**

**"What the heck is all of your problem with Tsunomon anyway?" Tori continued.**

**The kids were shocked.**

**"I am not stupid! You are all bullying him and I for one hate bullies and can't stand that type of cowardly behavior!" she scolded.**

**The golden light had now taken on an under tone of orange.**

**"Wow, Tori's awesome!" JP said.**

**"I guess she doesn't like others being mean to others." Zoe said.**

**Demiveemon lead Tsunomon over to Tori who scooped him up and kissed his bump tenderly, acting like a mother.**

**"No wonder Koji's friends with her, she's a really caring person." Zoe said.**

**"She should have the crest of Kindness or perhaps Love. She is a very intersting person. Ohhh, perhaps the crest of Sincerity would be even better." Bokomon mussed.**

**"You OK, sweetie?" Tori asked.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Tsunomon blushed.**

**It was now lunch time and Togemon brought out some weird dupmling like snacks for everyone to eat.**

**She told everyone to open their mouthes and they did, and she started throwing the food up in the air and punching them, sending them into everyone's mouthes.**

**Demiveemon found it all pretty exciting.**

**Demiveemon went to catch a dumpling, but was stopped by Kapurimon, who tripped him.**

**The dragon digimon fell down and started crying.**

**"Demiveemon!" Tori said, picking up her partner.**

**"Hey, pick on me if you want, but leave my friend alone!" Tsunomon said.**

**"Why did you do that?" Zoe asked.**

**"Because he isn't like us. Just like Tsunomon. None of us want to play with any of them!" Kapurimon said.**

**"You got that right!" Nyaromon agreed.**

**Tsunomon glared at them, then ran off. **

**"Wait!" Tori called, running after him.**

**"Tori!" Zoe and JP called, following.**

**The group followed the upset in-training digimon, but he was way faster than them.**

**"Wait! Tsunomon!" Tori called.**

**"Come back!" Demiveemon cried.**

**"Or at least slow down!" JP complained.**

**They lost track of him in a forest and stopped to look around for him.**

**"If anything happens to him, that stupid racoon better run for his life!" Tori growled.**

**"Don't worry, we'll find him." Zoe reasured.**

**They heard yelling and ran in the direction it came from to see Tsunomon drowning in a lake.**

**"Tsunomon!" Tori yelled.**

**Demiveemon jumped out of her arms to go and help his friend.**

**Tori's D-3 glowed and so did Demiveemon.**

**"Demiveemon digivolve to...Veemon!"**

**The dragon jumped over to the tree stump in the lake Tsunomon was near and grabbed onto his horn.**

**"Hold on, buddy, I gotcha!"**

**"Becareful, Veemon!" Tori called.**

**Veemon satred pulling Tsunomon up, but his foot slipped on the wet spot on the rock and he fell into the water.**

**"VEEMON! TSUNOMON!" Tori cried running to the water.**

**She was about to dive in, but stopped when she saw a light in the water.**

**Veemon was pushed up out of the water by a new creature.**

**It was kinda cute when it flapped it's ears.**

**Tori stared in wonder.**

**Zoe exclaimed in awe.**

**JP screamed.**

**After the two digimon got out of the water, Tori lathered them both in hugs and kisses, scoldimg them for scaring her.**

**Tsunomon had digivolved into Gabumon.**

**"Wow, I didn't know you could digivolve!" JP said.**

**"I sure wish I couldn't!" Tsunomon said sadly.**

**"But why? I thought you looked great." Tori said.**

**"Me too!" Demiveemon said.**

**"But it's a pain in the neck!"**

**"You don't really mean that!" JP said.**

**"Yes I do!"**

**Tsunomon then told them about how he first digivolved to help his friends get a ball out of a tree and they were afraid of his new form.**

**"But you should be happy you can digivolve! It meansh you are shtrong and are meant to help people!" Demiveemon encouraged.**

**Tori smiled down at her partner.**

**"Yeah and you saved Veemon, that means you're a good guy! If the others took the time to understand you, then maybe they wouldn't be scared of you!"**

**"Now, what do you say we get back to the others!" Zoe said.**

**"Yeah, maybe there'll be more snacks!" JP said.**

**So they went back to the school, only to hear yelling. **

**They saw a large digimon attacking them.**

**"Oh no!" Zoe gasped.**

**"What's that?" JP said.**

**"That'sh DarkTyranamon and he ishn't very friendly!" Demiveemon said.**

**"Let's do this!" Tori said, holding out her D-3.**

**"DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Demiveemon digivolve to...Veemon!"**

**"Veemon armour digivolve to...Flamedramon:the fire of Courage!"**

**Flamedramon charged DarkTyranamon, knocking him back as the humans and Tsunomon ran over to the others.**

**"Where have you all been?" Bokomon said.**

**"Busy!" Zoe said.**

**"Whoa, is that really Demiveemon?" Tsunomon asked, awed.**

**"Demiveemon?" the kids asked.**

**Flamedramon fired up his attack and set it loose on the dark dino, knocking him back, but the armour digimon was then knocked over.**

**"Flamedramon!" Tsunomon called.**

**He bounced over to his friend.**

**"Tsunomon, come back here at once!" Togemon called.**

**"No I have to help my friend!" he said.**

**"Tsunomon!" Tori called, glowing gold.**

**Tsunomon was then covered in the same golden light as Tori.**

_**"It is time to use your powers, child of Miracles!"**_

**Tori held out her D-3 as it glowed more and then Tsunomon digivloved.**

**"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"**

**"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"**

**A large blue wolf stood in Tsunomon's place and stood protectively in front of Flamedramon.**

**"Looking good, friend!" the armour digimon said.**

**"Thanks!" the wolf growled.**

**Tori ran over to the two digimon.**

**"Use team work, guys!"**

**Flamedramon jumped in the air, making DarkTyranamon look up at him, leaving him clear for Garurumon.**

**"Howling Blaster!"**

**He blasted a blue stream of fire at the dino, making him back down in pain.**

**"Fire Rocket!"**

**He was then blasted by Flamedramon's attack.**

**The dragon landed next to the wolf.**

**They looked at each other, nodded, then tackled the dino, sending him back.**

**Working together, they threw DarkTyranamon up in the air.**

**"Fire Rocket!'**

**"Howling Blaster!"**

**Their attacks sent the dino soaring into the sky, far away from the school.**

**Tori whooped and went to hug the two digimon.**

**"You guys were awesome!" she cheered.**

**"Garurumon, you were soo brave!" she gushed.**

**The wolf blushed as the girl hugged his snout.**

**After that was done, Kapurimon and the other digimon appologized to Demiveemon and Tsunomon for being soo mean to them. They thought that the two thought that they were better than them because they could digivolve, but they were wrong.**

**The kids them became friends again.**

**The kids and Togemon built a boat for the humans and their digimon to ride in.**

**After Tori hugged Tsunomon goodbye, she got in and everyone left.**

**On their way, they saw Koji, Takuya and Tommy floating down from the sky with parashutes.**

**"KOJI!" Tori called, waving her arms.**

**The three boys landed in the boat and the digidestind threw her arms around her friend's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waiste, kissing her head.**

**The gang was back together and were on their way to the forest kingdom.**

**Nothing was going to stand in their way this time!**

**...Hopefully.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Note!

I was thinking of skipping a few episodes. Which ones do you think I should skip and just do a summery on when I do the next chapter? Should I skip when they go see Shamanmon, Gotsumon, Tommy's nightmare or the one where they meet Seraphimon? I may have some problems with these chapters, but if you want me to skip any episodes then please feel free to tell me. But I won't skip when they go to the beach or to the Burgermon village because those are funny and I plan on having something important happen in the latter episode, but I won't say what.


	8. Welcome to my Nightmare

"Welcome to my Nightmare"

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." said Bokomon.

"Sure looks big." Takuya comented as the group all looked out to where the track was above the forest they were in.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" asked JP.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." the chicken said.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" JP groaned hanging his head down in misery.

Koji gave Tori an annoyed look since she was the one who convinced him to travel with the group, which she in turn just gave him an innocent smile for in return as she and Demiveemon started walking.

A few hours later the sun was going down and they weren't anywhere near the Forest Terminal.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here!" JP said.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy agreed.

Takuya, Koji, Zoe and Tori all looked at each other.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said.

"We're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lay down? And eat?" asked JP making Tori and Demiveemon giggle.

Tori gasped as she felt like they were all being watched, but shook it off when Zoe came up to everyone with a pale green apple, a meat apple Bokomon had said it was, making the warrior of Wind think that there could be a tree with more of them around, so she, Bokomon, Neemon, Tommy, Demiveemon and Tori all went off to find them while the three older boys all looked for some firewood.

Tommy gasped and looked off to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I just thought I heard something flying by." said Tommy.

Tori placed a hand on his head, looking over in the same direction, her red eyes looking over the woods.

When she saw nothing, she and the others went back to looking for a the tree and finally found it.

They all climbed up and gathered an armfull of the meat apples and then walked back to camp, Demiveemon dancing around them with three of the apples he gathered in his arms.

Night had fallen and the boys were trying to get a fire going, but Takuya was having trouble with the sticks he was rubbing together. Tori found it ironic that the warrior of Flame couldn't even start a little camp fire, making Takuya pout at her as Koji got the fire going.

"Apple, you're my best friend!" JP said taking a bite out of the apple, then spat it out.

"Disgusting!" he said.

"You have to cook them firsht, JP." Demiveemon said putting his apples on sticks like everyone else.

"You could of told me that first." the boy grumbled.

"You didn't ashk."

Tori giggled as she picked up the apples on sticks and set them around the fire to cook, then settled back next to her best friend as her digimon sat on her lap.

"I got a question. All five of us kids now have the Spirits of legandary warriors and Tori is able to make Demiveemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, right?" Takuya asked.

"Uh huh." Koji said.

"So tell me how come even when we combined our forces we still couldn't beat that Grumblemon." Takuya said.

"Good question." Tori said reading the look on Koji's face.

"At one point we seemed to have the upperhand, but then..." Koji frowned as he remembered what happened.

"He Spirit evolved into that crazy Gigasmon."

"But he called it 'Beast Spirit'. Just what does that mean? Any clue?" Takuya said.

The others all came and put their apples around the fire to cook too. Tori gasped as she felt a dark pressence from before come ack and it seemed like Tommy did too, but they ignored it as Takuya turned to Bokomon.

"Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" he asked.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon said.

"Can you check again?" asked Tori rubbing Demiveemon's head as he stared at the fruit.

Bokomon pulled out his book from his pink cloth and checked, but couldn't find anything until Neemon noticed that a page was folded over and had information on the warriors each having two Spirits, a humanoid and a beast, meaning the others could digivolve again to a stronger level of power.

Tori frowned as she looked down at her partner and pulled out her digivice, looking at the screen.

"What does it say about the digi eggs?" she asked.

Bokomon looked at her, then flipped the pages in his book.

"The armor digi eggs used to be crests, but the power was released by the previous owners of each virtue and were sent all over the Digital World to keep the balance. How interesting." he said.

"Does this mean that Tori can get another digi egg?" asked Takuya.

"Who knows." Bokomon said as he swatted away Neemon's paw as he tried to get his attention.

"Wait, what about that golden light?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, yeah! Tori keeps glowing with that gold light. She did it when she made Tsunomon digivolve to Garurumon, but he wasn't her partner." JP said as he thought back on it.

"And when she made Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon she was glowing gold and orange." Tommy said as Neemon kept poking Bokomon, but yelped as his paw was slapped.

"Not only that, but when we first got on the train I saw these other lights around her." Koji said crossing his arms as he remembered the gold, orange, pink and blue lights being emitted from his friend's body, as if the power was coming from inside of her.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Bokomon asked.

"The meat applesh are burning." Demiveemon said.

Everyone then quickly grabbed their food before they were chared and unediable, then began to eat, calling out what their food all tasted like. Tori got steak which made her happy.

Thunder sounded and the clouds blocked out the light of the three moons, making everyone look up.

"Hey, you're bloking the view!" JP called.

"Something is happening." Tommy said.

Everyone turned to the forest to see that the trees all had images on them. Bokomon said that they were in the TV tree forest where the threes all had TVs on them that showed images from the human world.

Tori caught sight of one that had her grandfather's noodle shop on it.

An old man with graying maroon hair stepped out of the shop, looking quite healthy for someone his age.

"Grandpa?" she said softly.

Koji looked at her as she placed her hands on the tree with the image of old man Davis on it and he felt a sudden rush of guilt hit him. He never should have included Tori in this. Davis always trusted him to look out for her and protect her, but now look at what he's done. He dragged her into a world where they are running for their lives all the time.

Tori smiled sadly at the image of her grandfather as he stretched his arms into the air, his carefree smile on his tanned face as he greeted some people he knew as they passed by him.

She felt sadness weigh down in her chest when she thought that she may never see him again, but shook it off and scolded herself to stay possitive.

That's what her grandpa would tell her to do.

There was a faint beeping noise and Tori thought that it was her D-3, but was wrong when she saw her grandfather pull something out of his coat pocket. She strained her eyes to see it and gasped as she saw that it looked like a digivice. One exactly like hers.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Tommy started crying for his mother and turned to see him looking at the screen of a beautiful woman disappearing as the clouds moved away from the moons and the images went with it.

That night Tori had trouble sleeping as she thought back to seeing the digivice in her grandfather's hand.

There was no way that she really saw that, right? She must have been halucinating. But still...

She forwned and hugged Demiveemon closer to her chest.

_'Why would I have seen that? Is there a reason behind me coming here? It has to be more than just finding Demiveemon. And what about what that woman said about Darkness and Light?'_

She looked over to where Koji was sleeping.

Koji is the warrior Light, did that mean he was the Light the woman was talking about?

And if so, then who is the Darkness?

Tori heard someone whimpering and got up, looking over to where she heard the noise to see Tommy.

He must be having a nightmare.

She walked over to him and rubbed his back, making calming sounds to lull him out of the nightmare and it seemed to be working, until something attacked her.

A black blur rammed into her side, pushing her away from the boy and he went back to whimpering, talking in his sleep.

Tori cried out in pain as she hit the ground, making everyone wake up to see what happened.

Koji saw her and run over to help her up.

Tommy woke up, but he was under some kind of spell by an evil digimon and started acusing them of keeping him away from his mother and how he wouldn't forgive them for it.

In anger, he Spirit evolved to Kumamon and attacked them.

Koji and Takuya Spirit evolved too to try to reason with him and protect the others, while Tori looked around for whatever was controling the warrior of Ice.

She felt the dark pressence againa nd pointed it out to the warriors of Flame and Light.

Lobomon used his powers to light up the forest so Agunimon could find the digimon and scan it's code.

Tori went over to Kumamon, everyone crying out to her to be careful as a gold light glowed around her.

She took the bear's face in her hands and he began to glow too.

She told him to wake up from his nightmare and he turned back into Tommy, his possesed eyes turning back to normal as Agunimon came out of the woods riding a pig digimon named Bakumon and scaned his code, purifying him of the taint from Cherubimon.

Bakumon appologized and used his powers to settle a pink mist over eveyone as they slept so they would have peaceful dreams.

Koji, Tori and Demiveemon leaned against a tree and watched as everyone slept, then their attention was brought to his D-tector going off, the woman teeling them that his Beast Spirit was waiting for him and that he had some growing to do.

Koji started to leave on his own, but the digidestind and her partner were intent on going with him and were too stubbourn to take no for an answer, so he let them come and they wrote a note to tell everyone what was going on.

Well, Tori wrote it since Koji's note was rude.

They set off, intent on finding the Beast Spirit of Light and some answers.

TBC...


	9. Can't keep a Grumblemon Down

"Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down"

Hours have gone by, soon night turned into day and the threesome were still walking, trying to find the Beast Spirit and decipher the message from last night.

Koji, Tori and the recently digivolved Neemon were walking through some tall grass and stopped when they came to a small stream of water to rest.

Tori heard some voices and sighed.

"How long do you think they'll keep following us?" she asked.

Bokomon and Neemon had caught them sneaking off that night and were following them as 'discreatly' as they could.

"Who knows." Koji said cupping the water in his hands and then bringing it to his mouth to take a drink.

"Hey, Tori?" he said.

The girl looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"About last night...with the TV trees..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Tori thought back to the night and remebered the image she had seen from their world when her grandfather Davis had pulled out what looked like a digivice, but she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never should have brought you here. This place is so dangerous and your life has been put at risk almost all the time and it's all my fault. I should have just bought the stupid flowwers and went home." Koji said bowing his head in shame.

Tori smiled at him and bent over to kiss his cheek in a sisterly way.

"I'm glad you did. I've made so many new friends here and I've met Veemon. I'm really happy here, Koji. Sure, I miss Grampa Davis, Grandma Catherine, Grampa Willis and even your folks and grandparents, but still, this place is new and exciting. That woman is right. This place is helping us grow up."

Koji smiled.

Tori was taught to always look on the possitive side and to never give up.

Koji then pulled out his D-tector, looking at the image of Lobomon on the screen.

"It's driving me crazy! Who's sent this e-mail?" he asked.

The three looked over when they heard some noise and saw Bokomon and Neemon, the later holding his pants since Bokomon had just snapped them.

"Stop following us!" Koji yelled grabbing Tori's hand as she took Veemon's and they all ran into the tall grass.

They all ran, knowing that the two were following them, but stopped when they reache dthe end because there was a cliff on the other side that was at least 10 feet high and the two males didn't feel like falling off a cliff again too soon after the KaratsukiNumemon incident.

"I don't see him." came Neemon's voice.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, your eyes are closed!" came Bokomon's annoyed voice.

The two digimon them poped out of the grass and clung onto the two humans, the momentum sending them over the edge of the cliff.

They all yelled, Tori holding Veemon and Neemon to her as they fell.

They hit the ground, but also started rolling around and landed on a rock type digimon that was holding a magnafying glass.

Tori groaned in pain as she sat up properly and looked over at Koji, sweat dropping when she saw he was in a glaring match with the digimon.

"Hey, look, it's a Gotsumon." Veemon said.

"They're made of rocks, but are basically kids. They can be real trouble makers, let me tell you." Bokomon said.

The two humans stood up with the digimon still on their shoulders and Gotsumon stood too, keeping a wary eye on them.

"What do you want?" Koji asked.

"Nothing, so what do you guys want?" Gotsumon retroted.

"nothing, why do you care?" Koji shot back.

The Digidestind and her partner watched this, the formerly mentioned slapping her forehead in exasperation at how a like the two were acting.

"If Koji were a Digidestind, I think Gotsumon would be his partner." Veemon said.

Bokomon asked if the Gotsumon knew how to get to the Forest Terminal, to which he replied that he maybe knew, but wouldn't tell them, making Koji mad and then he ran off.

"Follow him! Come on! Chop chop!" Bokomon said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Koji said running after the digimon.

"But he knows something!"

The group ran after him, trying to make their way through the tall grass and lost Gotsumon since he used a camoflag power to hide himself against a boulder, but he reaveled him afterwards, saying he still refused to tell them anything, Bokomon calling him a disrespectful brat.

Whatever argument that was going to happen was stopped by the ground shaking.

A few feet away from them they saw some mountains that looked like homes and one had a chunk destroyed.

Gotsumon was shaking in sadness nad rage, saying that it was Grumblemon who was destroying his home and endangering his people.

Koji Spirit evolved to Lobomon and Tori glowed orange and gold as she made Veemon armour digivolve into Flamedramon, the two digimon going off to fight Grumblemon.

They were suceending at first, but then lost when Grumblemon became Gigasmon. He knocked them into a crater and gotsumo used his camoglag to protect Lobomon as Gigasmon went looking for him.

Tori thanked Gotsumon with a hug making him get all flustered and them he brought them back to his unerdground home so they could tend to the injured's wounds.

Tori helped tend to the other Gotsumon who were hurt, all of them thanking her and were very surprised that ha human was helping them out.

The Gotsumon they knew said that he was the one who was going to save them, but the others called him crazy for wanting to accomplish such a suicidal task, Koji even saying so, but Gotsumon said that Koji didn't have any room to talk considering the poor performance he showed in battle with Gigasmon and needed to be saved himself, which made him grow silent as the rock digimon ran outside.

Tori told Koji that they couldn't leave Gotsumon to fight on his own, Demiveemon agreeing fully with her and she began to glow again, surprising the Gotsumon as the light made her in-training digivolve into his rookie forma nd heal everyone's injuries, including Koji's.

Feeling more powerful and a new hope, Koji raced after Gotsumon to help just as Gigasmon returned and so did their friends.

Tori made Veemon armour digivolve again and Flamedramon went off to help the warriors in battle as the girl helped the Gotsumon she knew find some red gem that was supposed to unlock the power of a Spirit if it were placed in the eye hole of one of the three large statues, that just so happened to have the symbol of Light on it.

Gotsumon gave the gem to Tori and she climbed up the statue, but paused in her climbing when she saw Gigasmon trying to get Kumamon's Spirit, but Kazemon saved him, resulting in the warrior of Earth gobbling up her Spirit instead, forcing her to turn back into Zoe.

Tori felt horrified by it and started glowing orange again, the light giving Flamedramon more strength as he attacked Gigasmon dead on and she continued her climb and finally reached her destined point, reaching up and sliding the gem into place.

There was a great flash of light and Tori found herself falling, but her partner rushed over and save dher as the Beast Spirit of Light was revealed and went over to Koji.

Everyone watched in facination as Koji Beast Spirit evolved, Tori biting her lip in worry when she heard him crying out in pain as he transformed.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!...KENDOGARURUMON!"

The new mechanical wolf digimon howled as his gold eyes gave off an eerie blue glow and then he stared at his enemy, but instaed of attacking him, he went wild and started ramming into trees and such, making Tori worry more for her friend since he couldn't control the power of the Beast and was in pain from it.

She tried to get out of Flamedramon's hold to go to her friend to help him out, but he refused to let her leave the safety of where she was, making her cry in sadness and fear as she watched Koji hurt himself.

He gave off a powerful attack, destroying almost everything as everyone ran away, but Gigasmon, who was scared by the wolf, was tossed off the edge of a cliff and KendoGarurumon had fallen off too.

Tori threw herself out of her digimon's arms and ran to the cliff, Gotsumon behind her as they saw a mechanical paw hanging onto the side.

KendoGarurumon cried out as he transformed back into Koji, but he was weak from the power he used and nearly fell over the cliff if Gotsumon hadn't played the hero and grabbed him.

"I guess for being a hero I needed your help after all… maybe asking for help makes you a hero. Of course having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either! " Gatsumon laughed.

"Can I come up now?" Koji asked with a tired smirk before Gotsumon gasped and pulled the boy up.

"Oh, right sorry." Gatsumon laughed.

"No problem. You just got to work on your hero skills. Rescue first talk later," Koji said to the digimon.

Tori threw her arms around her friend and hugged him, happy that he was safe, her body giving off another gold glow and the light spread over her friend's body, healing the injuries he got during the battle.

After that, she went up to Zoe and comforted her for having her Spirit stolen and swore that they would make Gigasmon pay and get her Spirit back no matter what happens.

TBC


	10. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

"A Hunk of BurningGreymon and the Power of Friendship"

(By the way, listen to Change Into Power by Pail Gordon while reading, I think it suits this chapter at the end well)

Tori groaned as she listened to the others arguing over what their next plan of action would be, Veemon sitting down on the ground with Neemon and Bokomon, watching everyone, JP saying that they should go after Grumblemon to get Zoe's Spirit back, while Takuya said that they should go to the forest Terminal like they were told to do in the first place.

Now Tori was an optimist like her grandfather Davis, but even he had a temper that could get out of hand and if he were in her situation he would have lost his temper a while ago, which was about to happen to her in about…three…two…one…

''Would you all shut up!'' she screamed.

Everyone jumped at that and turned to look at the steaming red headed chosen child, some feeling a little scared since they never saw her like that before nor have they heard the things she was muttering under her breath.

"_Mal a la tete. Pour quoi tout le monde…"_ she muttered.

Koji cringed at some of the other things she said that weren't very kind words.

Takuya looked away from the fuming girl and over to the warrior of Light.

"Hey, Koji, what's she saying?" he asked when he heard his name and JP's being mentioned.

"You don't want to know." He answered the warrior of Flame.

"I'm guessing they aren't rated G." Veemon said glancing at Tommy briefly.

"Look, we all can agree that we want to help Zoe and get her Spirit back, because it's her destiny to be the warrior of Wind." Tori said, unaware of the fact that she lightly glowed pink for a second. (A.N. Hint hint, people)

"Ha!" JP gloated with a smug look while Takuya glared at him.

"But it's pretty obvious that that over grown lawn gnome will be coming after us again soon to get the rest of your Spirits, so we should just go to the Forest Terminal and we'll meet up with Grumblemon again and take him out then." Tori said making JP deflate as Takuya smirked.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Zoe said standing next to the red headed girl, who gave her a soft smile in comfort and the blonde smiled back with a nod to tell her she was fine.

Bokomon made a suggestion that they go seek out some wisdom and guidance from Shamanmon, a powerful seer that lived in a nearby town that was filled with fortune telling digimon and everyone agreed.

When they got there, Tori looked at all the digimon there who dragged some visiting digimon into tents to have their destinies told to them and she laughed silently as a Vadermon brought JP aside and told him that he saw a special girl in his future, making the boy blush and fantasize about a certain blonde girl.

"Hey, Tori, do you want your fortune told?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." She said.

"I know one digimon who's almost as good as Shamanmon." The little dragon said taking his partner's hand and pulling her to a red tent that had a sun with eight points on it (not like the crest of Courage).

The girl saw a digimon that looked human enough, but had grayish blue skin, long blonde hair and was dressed as a wizard.

He saw them coming to them and greeted them with gentle green eyes.

"Hello, welcome. How might I help you?" he asked.

"My friend Tori would like her fortune told." Veemon said with a smile.

"If it's no problem for you." The girl said not wanting to impose.

"Please, follow me. I'd be honored to read the fortune of a digidestind. It's been so long since we last had one. My name is Wizardmon, at your service, friends." He said with a bowed head and tip of his blue hat.

The three walked into the tent, seeing that there were shelves filled with thick books and amulets around the tent and that there was a small round table with a crystal ball in the middle of the small room.

"Please, take a seat and we shall begin." Wizardmon said waiting for his guests to sit down as he pulled out a spare chair for himself.

Tori and Veemon sat down feeling a little nervous and excited by what their new friend had to tell them about their future.

"Now, I would like you to give me your hand and then clear you mind of all things." Wizardmon said.

Tori placed her hand in his gloved one and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to clear her mind of whatever was filling it and relaxed as Wizardmon closed his eyes, focussing on the young girl in front of him.

"Oh, I see that you have a big heart. That is good considering that you will have two new people to welcome into your group soon." He said confusing the girl and her partner.

"But I also sadly see danger in your future and I am not talking about Cherubimon. Someone you love has been keeping a great secret from you. You will be mad at first, but you will get over it after it is explained to you. There is also some romance in your future." He chuckled as he saw her cheeks redden.

"By the angels!" he gasped.

"I see a great challenge ahead of you! It is one that a loved one of yours has been through before and you must go through it as well. It concerns your friend with the goggles."

Tori's eyes snapped open, concern and worry in them as she looked at Wizardmon.

"What's gonna happen to Takuya?" she asked in worry.

"You will find out soon. Worry not, my friend. You will make the right choice in the end. And you will have a closer bond with Veemon after that." Wizardmon answered patting her hand in comfort.

"Tori!" a familiar voice called out from outside.

"That's Koji." Veemon said standing up.

"Hey, T, where'd ya go?" came Takuya's voice.

"You should return to you friends. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Good luck on your journey. Thank you for deciding to stay and save our world." Wizardmon said releasing the girl's hand.

"My pleasure. It was great meeting you, Wizardmon. See ya again." Tori said leaving with Veemon close by her side.

The two exited the tent and saw their friends a few feets away from them, Tommy spotting them first and running over to them with worry in his dark green eyes

"Tori!" he cried throwing his arms around her waiste.

"Whoa, what's wrong? I didn't scare you that much did I?" she asked with a smile down at him as the others walked over, Koji glaring as he came over.

"Where did you disappear to?" Takuya asked.

"We met a digimon who told Tori her fortune." Veemon said.

"Well, we already met with Shamonmon without you two." Zoe said.

"What did he say?" Tori asked picking up the little boy and holding him carefully.

"He said that something bad was gonna happen to you and Takuya!" Tommy said making the digidestind and her partner freeze as they remembered what Wizardmon had told them before.

Just then, Grumblemon showed up and started reaking havoc on the village so the warriors all Spirit evolved, except Zoe who hid behind Tori as she glowed orange and gold, making Veemon armour digivolve into Flamedramon to help the others out.

The battle was cut short by a new digimon coming in and attacking others.

It was Agunimon's Beast Spirit, BurningGreymon, but it was really Shamanmon who was being controlled by the Spirit and he was attacking everyone and everything in sight.

He came closer to Tori and Zoe, about to attack them when a dark blur shot out in front of them, taking the attack for them and Tori's eyes filled with tears when she saw who it was and he fell to the ground.

"WIZARDMON!" she cried out running over to him.

Flamedramon saw and ran over as well, shocked as the warriors all kept fighting, keeping him away from their friends.

"Oh, no!" Flamedramon said.

Tori picked up the digimon and held him in her lap as she cried.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because…I needed to keep the hope alive. A digidestind being in the Digital World makes the digimon happy and confident that evil will not prevail. You are needed here to help save our world. It is your destiny. Please, do not worry for me." Wizardmon said weakly.

Everyone watched in horror as he was then reverted to a digi egg and flew off and at that exact same time, Agunimon was taken over by the Beast of Flame, Shamanmon being destroyed by the power and started attacking his friends.

Tori was still in tears as she watched BurningGreymon attack all of his friends and destroy homes, not being able to control the wild power.

"Tori, we need to do something." Flamedramon said.

"What are we supposed to do? We couldn't even save Wizardmon." She cried, tears falling.

"If we don't do anything, we'll lose more of our friends!" the armour digimon said.

"I…I can't! I can't attack Takuya. What if…what if we really hurt him?"

"You don't know anything about friendship!" Flamedramon yelled as he turned back into Veemon, shocking her.

They jumped out of the way of the flames that were shot their way, Tori tripping and falling to her side as the voice of her grandfather came into her mind.

"_Tori, there are times in our lives where we are forced to do things that we don't want to do, but it's for the good of others. You need to stop thinking of yourself and of the person that needs you. Swallow your fear, build up your courage and help you friend out, no matter what!"_

Tori forced herself to her feet and ran over to Veemon, helping him up.

"You're right. I need to stop being afraid. I'm still not sure if I can do this…but I can't just stay here and let Takuya suffer."

Suddenly, a bright blue light shot up from the debris behind BurningGreymon and everyone gasped as the object in the light shot over to Tori and she held it in her hands.

"What is that?" asked Beetlemon.

"It's the digi egg of Friendship! Tori found a new digi egg! Oh, this is wonderful!" Bokomon cheered as he looked in his book.

Tori stood up, realizing that this was what Wizardmon had meant before.

She met eyes with Veemon and they both smiled at each other as she glowed gold and blue, holding the digi egg up in the air.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she cried.

"Veemon armour digivolve too….Raidramon: the storm of Friendship!"

Veemon has become a black and blue dragon that stood on all fours with lightning bolt shaped horns on his body, the biggest one on his head and the crest of Friendship on his chest.

"Ready to go, Tori?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah. Let's go save him." She said swinging herself up to mount her partner.

"Good luck, you two." Zoe said holding her hands together in front of her chest as she watched them shoot of in a streak of lightning to go save their friend.

Raidramon ran at a fast pace, his horn glowing and crackling as he jumped up when he got close enough to BurningGreymon and shot out a blast of blue lightning at him, making him cry out and fall down on his back.

"Takuya, listen to me!" Tori called out to him.

"I know you are still in there, just fight the power and come back to us!"

"Tori's right!" Kumamon cried.

"Come back to us, Taky! We know you can hear us!" Beetlemon said.

"Wake up!" Lobomon cried.

BurningGreymon held his head in pain and cried out as he was covered in data and turned back to Takuya, collapsing in exhaustion as he did.

Tori jumped off of her digimon and ran over to her friend to see if he was all right, the others following right behind her.

TBC


End file.
